


Maybe you Do

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grace Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Gabriel teases you right in front of the Winchesters.





	Maybe you Do

You held back a moan when you felt the warm touch on your nipples and pushing against your clit. Sat across the table, Gabriel smirked.

 _‘Gabriel.’_ You cursed inside your head.

‘ _Shh, baby. You don’t want them to listen to you, do you?_ ’ He said back.

You bit your lip and looked at around you. Sam and Dean were sat close to you, talking about the hunt you had just come back from.

“Y/N.” You heard Sam’s voice. “Are you okay? You look a little… Flushed.” He pointed at your face.

“I’m fine.”

 _‘Or maybe you do_.’ Gabriel noticed.

You’ve talked about that more than once. Exposing you, making you cum in front of the Winchesters just from his grace… Never something got your off so quickly than the first time he’d mentioned that.

“Are you sure?” Dean frowned.

“She’s not.” Gabriel stood up. “Look at them, little girl.”

You struggled but complied, seeing how the two of them fixed their eyes on you.

Gabriel licked his lips and you felt as his grace tug on your nipples, making you moan loudly and the two pair of eyes on your grew darker with arousal.

“Isn’t she the most responsive thing, boys?” Gabriel questioned.

“Daddy, please.” You threw your head back.

“Please what?” He moved behind you, staring at your eyes. “Please stop? Please humiliate me more in front of the two men who look at me and want me every day?”

You didn’t even know the answer.  

“That’s what I thought.” He straightened his back and you felt as his grace stuck on your clit, vibrating strongly and making you scream.

Instinctively, you closed your legs and thrust your hips forward.

“Fuck.” Sam groaned. “Is he making you feel good, Y/N?” He questioned, his large hand palming his cock.

“I bet this pussy is so wet right now.” Dean licked his plump lips. “Damp and tight, just how I like it. Isn’t it, sweetheart?”

You nodded weakly.

“Daddy.” You squeezed your eyes shut. “I’ll… I need…” You panted.

“You can cum, little girl.” Gabriel touched your face. “But you need to look at them.”

You struggled to keep your eyes open as the waves ran your body, Sam and Dean’s lustful eyes and dirty words driving you deeper and deeper into your pleasure, and Gabriel’s grace making it last until you couldn’t take it anymore.

You closed your eyes for one second and when you opened them again, you were in your room.

“What do you think?” Your angel touched your face.

“I think you’re crazy and this was extremely realistic.” You said, your voice thick from the loud moaning.

Gabriel chuckled.

“Well… that’s what I do.” He kissed your neck and snapped his fingers. In a second, your clothes were gone. “Now, spread your legs, little girl. Daddy needs your pussy around his cock.”


End file.
